Our Very First Show, Again
Our Very First Show, Again is episode 1 of season 1 and the series premiere of Fuller House. Summary D.J. Tanner-Fuller recently widowed mother of three, Jackson, Max and Tommy Jr. are living in San Francisco. Going through this very difficult time for her, losing her husband and her kids losing their father, she seeks the help of her best friend and neighbour since childhood Kimmy Gibbler, now raising a teenage daughter on her own, as well as her middle sister Stephanie, an aspiring singer who is always on the road. The Tanner-Katsopolis family reunites for the final time before the family home is sold. However, when it's realized that D.J. is struggling to cope, Danny, takes the house off the market and invites them to live in the family home. Cast |-|Main= * Candace Cameron-Bure as D.J. Tanner-Fuller * Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner * Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler * Michael Campion as Jackson Fuller * Soni Bringas as Ramona Gibbler * Elias Harger as Max Fuller * Dashiell and Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. |-|Returning= * Bob Saget as Danny Tanner * John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis * Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone * Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Katsopolis * Scott Weinger as Steve Hale * Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis * Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis |-|Recurring= * Juan Pablo Di Pace as Fernando Guerrero |-|Guest= * Eva LaRue as Teri Tanner * Morgan Hollie as Waitress |-|Minor= Jesse and The Rippers * Lanny Cordola * Gary Griffin * Roger Lodge * Neil Morrow |-|Animals= * Cosmo * Comet Jr. Jr. * Comet Jr. Jr. Jr. Mistakes *When Kimmy first enters the kitchen, Tommy Jr. isn't in the shot but when the camera goes to the rest of the family and then back to Kimmy, he's suddenly in his high chair like he had been there the whole time. No one would have been around to put him in there. *When D.J. is in the kitchen and talking about how all of the chores will now be her responsibility, the camera goes back and forth to D.J. and each time, the boxes on the calendar change names. *When D.J. is talking to her dad about selling the house, in different shots, her right hand is in different places. It's either grasping the side of the water bottle, holding her purse, or holding the bottom of her water bottle. Trivia * When Candace Cameron-Bure first seen John Stamos on stage/set she cried * Numerous references and callbacks are apparent in this episode, including a scene that was recreated of Danny, Jessie, Joey, D.J., and Stephanie singing the Flintstones theme song to calm down Tommy in a similar fashion to when they did it to Michelle, shown in a side-by-side comparison. ** Archive footage from Our Very First Show was used. * Max lists his third "bad word" as Donald Trump. The original line was "poop" before it was dubbed over. * Due to Dashiell and Fox Messitt being scared by the loud cheering and applause of the studio audience, a baby doll stood in for Tommy's scenes in front of the live audience. * When Max talks about Kimmy's feet being on the table, he says "Yeah but they smell like Trump," his mouth is actually saying, "crap". The line was re-dubbed. * This episode is "In Loving Memory of Arlen Coulier, Dolly Saget, Loretta Stamos & Carole Franklin (They would have loved this)" * This is the first of 4 Fuller House episodes where footage is seen before the opening credits, the others being Best Summer Ever, Fullers in a Fog and Oh My Santa. Music * The original version of 'Everywhere You Look' at the beginning over the original opening credits * 'Rock-a-bye Baby' performed by Dave Coulier * 'You Got It (The Right Stuff)' performed by New Kids on the Block * 'Forever' performed by John Stamos * 'Wild Thing' performed by Bob Saget * 'Meet the Flintstones' performed by Andrea Barber, Soni Bringas, Candace Cameron Bure, Michael Campion, Dave Coulier, Elias Harger, Bob Saget, John Stamos, and Jodie Sweetin. Gallery Our Very First Show, Again Gallery PromoPic11.jpg PromoPic7.jpg PromoPic2.jpg PromoOurVeryFirstShowAgain.jpg PromoOurVeryFirstShowAgain1.jpg PromoPic15.jpg PromoPic12.jpg For all screencaps from Our Very First Show, Again ''see ''here Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Fuller House Episodes Category:Fuller House Season 1 Episodes Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Breaks the Fourth Wall Category:Archive Footage